


Брауни

by Remira



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Донхёку от этой картины странно. От того, как органично Намджун вписывается в его тесную кухню со своими вытравленными в пепельный волосами и упирающимися в столешницу коленями. От того, что Намджун раз за разом сюда возвращается. К нему – возвращается.





	

Донхёк просыпается от звука, словно кто-то скребётся ногтями в стену. Несколько секунд тупит в темноту, коротко чертыхается и вслепую нащупывает телефон под подушкой. Щурится от резанувшего по глазам света; на часах безбожные три сорок три утра. Звук повторяется. До Донхёка доходит: кто-то скребётся в дверь, и этому кому-то он сейчас с удовольствием повыдёргивает руки, чтобы впредь неповадно было.

– Какой же бесчеловечной сукой нужно быть, чтобы... – бухтит он, продолжая тереть глаза, и рывком тянет дверь на себя.

Бесчеловечная сука подпирает стену своим костлявым плечом, горбится и вид в целом имеет довольно жалкий.

Донхён с полминуты мрачно разглядывает торчащую из-под капюшона белобрысую чёлку, тени – глубокие под глазами и дымчатые на веках, наглухо застёгнутую толстовку и кожаные, мать их, штанцы в облипку. Резюмирует:

– Понять никак не могу, на шлюху ты похож или грустную панду.

И хлопает Намджуна по плечу, в последний момент соизмеряя силу – приходит глупое ощущение, что тот свалится навзничь, если толкнуть посильнее.

– Чувствую себя точно как грустная шлюха, – мямлит Намджун, сгибаясь, и утыкается лбом в плечо, а через мгновение уже приходит в себя, дёргается: – Блядь, да ну тебя нахуй!

Донхёк не позволяет ему вывернуться, сгребает поперёк спины и давит на шею с глухим, но настойчивым «хорош рыпаться», отстранённо дивясь собственным сентиментальным порывам. Намджун затихает так же быстро, как заводится, дышит тихо и горячо, а когда окончательно расслабляется, Донхёк едва удерживается на ногах под навалившимся весом, шипит раздражённо.

– Я устал, хён, – неожиданно признаётся Намджун. – Я заебался просто пиздец, я...

Намджуна переключает из крайности в крайность, как сломавшийся тумблер, и вот это уже показатель.

Обычно Намджун придерживается выбранной стратегии до победного, какой бы хуёвой она ни была, а вот то, что сейчас, – хрень полная.

Только Донхёк сопли никому утирать не нанимался, так что просто затаскивает его в квартиру, оставляет у двери и сваливает на кухню – ставить чайник и проводить внеплановую ревизию. В холодильнике обнаруживаются засохшие остатки риса и вполне сносно пахнущая лапша, а на полке – шоколадное печенье, по которому дико тащится Намджун и название которого вечно вылетает у Донхёка из головы. Донхёк суёт одно в рот и наскоро накрывает стол, но когда идёт проверять, не настиг ли Намджуна катарсис прямо посреди развязывания шнурков, то находит того мирно храпящим в разворошенной постели. Он даже зла или там досады не чувствует, только рассеянную благодарность, что не придётся волочь эти семьдесят кило до койки на собственном горбу.

– Кровать в твоём распоряжении, – Донхёк вяло язвит, давит зевок и возвращается на кухню, чтобы убрать разогретую лапшу обратно в холодильник.

Цедит голый кипяток и заедает печеньем. Дымит в открытую форточку, из которой тянет прохладой и пустотой.

В голове у Донхёка тоже – дым и прохладная пустота.

В постель он возвращается только через час и с некоторым изумлением разглядывает пускающего слюни в его подушку Намджуна. Тот завалился как был, даже не раздеваясь, и у Донхёка всё начинает чесаться от одной мысли, каково тому будет проснуться после ночёвки в кожаных штанах со всеми этими замочками-примочками. И Намджун, конечно, сам идиота кусок, но слушать потом его скулёж у Донхёка нет никакого желания.

Шмотки он стаскивает технично и быстро, отстранённо фиксируя под толстовкой белоснежный пиджак – по ходу концертный. По ходу Намджун сам – прямиком с концерта, не раздеваясь и не умываясь, как хиповая Золушка, съебавшаяся с бала ещё до полуночи. От него несёт какой-то косметической химией, потом и почему-то колой, и Донхёк невольно ухмыляется, представляя, как эта поп-красавица назавтра обратно превратится в знакомое рэп-чудовище.

Намджун мычит и велит Сокджину отвалить, но Донхёк – не Сокджин, а потому отваливать даже не думает. Беспардонно сдвигает ёрзающее тело к стенке, забирается в постель сам, но не успевает даже одеялом накрыться, как Намджун обвивает его своими длинными граблями, проталкивает ступни между лодыжками, обволакивает всем собой, – должно быть, как-то так себя и чувствуют плюшевые игрушки в детских кроватях. Донхёк нихуя не плюшевый и ни разу не мишка, но тискать себя позволяет и сам не удерживается от того, чтобы провести раскрытой ладонью вдоль спины и облапать задницу поверх мягкой ткани трусов.

Наутро он просыпается не по своей воле и не сразу соображает по какой именно причине, но может прикинуть варианты: в бедро настойчиво упирается чужой стояк, чувствительно ноет собственный, а в рот лезут дурацкие жёсткие волосы.

Донхёк лениво раздумывает, насколько влом шевелиться и когда он в последний раз проверял запасы резинок и смазки. По всему выходит, что давненько.

У Намджуна график, у Намджуна работа двадцать пять на семь и обязательства, обязательства, обязательства. А у Донхёка во рту намджуновы волосы и решившее разом припомнить каждый день игнора либидо. Донхёк прикрывает глаза, считает чужие вдохи и выдохи и осторожно тянется рукой к тумбочке.

Намджун по-утреннему мягкий, податливый и горячий, как печка. Донхёк забирается пальцами под футболку, оглаживает бока, тягуче мнёт худосочную, ни разу не аппетитную задницу, перебирая пальцами как кошка лапами. И напряжённо всматривается в знакомо-незнакомые черты лица: фиксирует приоткрывшийся рот с сухой корочкой на губах, вздрагивающие в участившемся дыхании ноздри, некрасиво осыпавшуюся под глаза обводку, только усугубившую нездоровые синяки. Всматривается и старается понять – как, как у него, чёрт задери, встаёт вот на это, которое бы по-хорошему выгнать в душ, накормить, а после обколоть седативами, чтобы дальше спал и не отзывался чутко на каждый рывок хозяйского поводка, который несомненно последует.

Понять не получается, хоть убейся. Не то чтобы Донхёк всерьёз рассчитывал.

Обжиманий очень быстро становится недостаточно, а оттого, что Намджун не просыпается, даже когда Донхёк на пробу проталкивает в него скользкий палец, – на мгновение становится совестно и вместе с тем накрывает таким возбуждением, что перед глазами плывёт и мутнеет. Намджун вздыхает голосом, жмурится, заламывает брови и толкается бёдрами в кулак, но – Намджун не просыпается. И Донхёк тихо съезжает крышей под бит бьющегося где-то под горлом пульса.

Намджун открывает глаза, не когда пальцев становится три и не когда Донхёк начинает медленно даже по смазке протискиваться внутрь; Намджун открывает глаза где-то между: когда Донхёк переворачивает его на спину и пялится, нависая и рассматривая, хотя сам в душе не ебёт, почему завис и что пытается углядеть в этой помятой гримасничающей роже. Намджун открывает глаза и отупело лупится в ответ, в темнющих зрачках ни проблеска интеллекта – непривычно очень. Донхёк просто не придумывает ничего лучше, чем именно в этот момент всё-таки вставить ему – медленно-медленно, куда медленнее, чем хотелось бы, потому что звериное какое-то чутьё велит притормозить, а Донхёк своему чутью доверяет. Намджун морщится и впивается пальцами в плечи, кривит рот, сипит то ли «мать», то ли «блядь», а потом длинно выдыхает, расслабляется весь, и Донхёк разом въезжает до конца, захлёбываясь стоном от неожиданности.

Заметки для: Донхёк в кои-то веки планировал ленивый и томный утренний секс. Без подставы. С сопливыми нежностями и поцелуями в лодыжку – чтобы по всем правилам. Чтобы как у нормальных людей, насколько у них это вообще возможно.

С Намджуном нормально не получается никогда.

С Намджуном все благородные планы Донхёка вечно накрываются медным тазом; стоит на секунду отвлечься, как этот мудак всё пускает по пизде с типичными для себя изяществом гиппопотама и нежной лыбой.

– Сука, – елейно улыбается Намджун, закрывая глаза, и бьёт Донхёка пятками по пояснице.

Медленный утренний секс укладывается в четыре минуты – зелёный циферблат будильника маячит аккурат перед глазами.

После Намджун сам, первый съёбывает в душ, обтирая собой все углы по дороге, а Донхёк переваривает быстро сходящую на нет сытую ломоту и нехотя всё-таки плетётся на кухню. Чудовище надо бы покормить.

За тем, как стремительно убывает вторая миска лапши, Донхёк наблюдает с привычного насеста на подоконнике, мусоля между пальцами незажжённую сигарету. На Намджуне его старая футболка: растянутая горловина, стратегический вид на ключицы и мокрые пятна на плечах и спине из-за натёкшей с волос воды. Намджун после того первого «сука» не сказал ему ни одного внятного слова, только промычал благодарно за завтрак и теперь молча уминает одно подношение за другим – лапша, кимчи, чай, лапша, чай, печенье.

Донхёку начинает казаться, что Намджун и не проснулся вовсе.

Донхёку от этой картины странно.

Он вроде бы давно принял тот факт, что секс по дружбе – не их случай, и с детской ревностью к группе – справился. А всё равно – странно.

От того, как органично Намджун вписывается в его тесную кухню со своими вытравленными в пепельный волосами и упирающимися в столешницу коленями.

От того, что Намджун раз за разом сюда возвращается.

К нему – возвращается.

Упившийся в хламину Хёсан свидетель – Донхёк не фанат рефлексий, да и загоны о космическом – скорее прерогатива Намджуна, но иногда от подобных мыслей ему искренне стрёмно и самую малость страшно.

Намджун застаёт его врасплох – всегда и сейчас. Вклинивается между колен, кладёт руки на бёдра и лезет с поцелуем. А потом так же внезапно сваливает обратно в комнату, оставляя Донхёка с привкусом шоколада на языке и измочаленной сигаретой в пальцах.

Когда Донхёк отправляется следом, перекурив в рекордные три затяжки, то только хмыкает навеянному дежавю: Намджун снова дрыхнет в его постели с той лишь разницей, что вместо концертного тряпья на нём домашняя футболка.

Донхёку как-то разом становится хорошо и спокойно; так оно, может, и к лучшему. Ему всё равно пора чесать в студию, на два назначена запись, которая кровь из носу нужна была ещё вчера, а у спящего Намджуна задержать его кратно меньше шансов, нежели у Намджуна бодрствующего – говорливого и совершенно не контролирующего свои руки.

Короткие сборы обходятся без эксцессов, а вот по выходу в кроссовке его поджидает сюрприз в виде чужого мобильника. Донхёк рефлекторно жмёт кнопку разблокировки и удовлетворённо хмыкает, когда чёрный дисплей не реагирует.

День в мыльном аврале пролетает в мгновение ока, схлопывается временной дырой между дверьми. Донхёк осознаёт себя уже на пороге собственной квартиры, из которой вышел вот вроде только что с той лишь разницей, что тогда его мозг ещё не поимели на всех доступных частотах. В руке шелестит пакет с логотипом ближайшего супермаркета, сверху лежит упаковка с рисунком печенья.

Внутри темень и тишина, Донхёк замирает напряжённо, но упирается взглядом в приткнувшиеся у стены кеды Намджуна и выдыхает, тут же мысленно отвешивая себе затрещину за всколыхнувшееся было ебучее разочарование. Сколько проходили уже.

Он старается шуметь поменьше, плотно прикрывая на кухне дверь и разбирая пакеты. Хвалит собственный автопилот, находя среди прочего готовую овощную смесь, рис и кусок свинины, возится с плитой и вполголоса начитывает слова, упорно не желающие ложиться на бит.

Намджун за прошедший час так и не показывает носа, так что застать его Донхёк ожидает в той же позе, в какой оставил, но приходится напомнить себе: Намджуну по кайфу обламывать ожидания. В целом и в частности.

Единственный источник света в комнате – направленный вверх карманный фонарик, заткнутый в боковину кресла, в котором с ногами скрючился Намджун. У того в ушах капли, в руках блокнот, коленки голые. На плечах утренняя футболка, пальцы нервно раскручивают карандаш, видок нездешний. Донхёк приваливается к косяку и какое-то время наблюдает за хаотичным движением, прерывающимся на ожесточённое шкрябанье по бумаге.

Как же. Особая творческая атмосфера, но что уж там – лучше так, чем стоячая дымовая завеса и долбящая из застенок клубная музыка. Донхёк отмахивается от воспоминания и щёлкает выключателем.

Намджун жмурится ослеплённо, моргает, но вместо того, чтобы начать крыть матом, смотрит растерянно. Донхёку от этого взгляда не по себе, хочется, как раньше, – саркастичное «убери эту хрень с лица» и наглое «перетерпишь», но губы только кривятся, не исторгая ни звука.

– Что с рукой? – спрашивает он, заприметив растрепавшиеся края бинта на – не иначе как разнообразия ради – левой ладони.

– У тебя новый чайник? – невпопад, вопросом на вопрос отвечает Намджун. – Я ему не понравился.

Донхёк хмыкает. Зовёт жрать. Странное выражение блекнет за голодной улыбкой, но окончательно не уходит, и, сосредоточенно пережёвывая куски мяса, Донхёк прокручивает в голове вчерашнее «я устал, хён, я заебался».

Заёбывался Намджун перманентно – все, так или иначе причастные к ненасытной махине шоубиза, заёбывались с разной периодичностью – и нытьём своим мог достать до печёнок кого угодно, сам однажды со смехом рассказывал, как их гендир ввёл на территории агентства запрет на жалобы. Но то касалось ранних подъёмов, цензуры, хуёвого кофе и узких брюк, в которых хрен исполнишь весь этот лебединый балет. На жалобы в вопросах выбора лежало его собственное табу, прорывавшееся разве что лирикой.

От мысли, что надо всё-таки по возможности вправить малому мозги, отвлекает разразившийся «Сайфером» телефон. Донхёк показывает мгновенно расплывшемуся довольной ухмылкой Намджуну средний палец, бросает взгляд на экран и жалеет, что нельзя переадресовать жест и абоненту.

Юнги долбаных пять минут спускает пар, матерясь Донхёку в ухо, Донхёк для острастки матерится в ответ, Намджун меланхолично обсасывает палочки и талантливо делает вид, что он здесь вообще не при делах. Донхёку вдруг становится так смешно, что он ржёт с этих ебанатов прямо в трубку, а когда приступ веселья проходит, слышит с того конца тяжкий вздох и сухое:

– Передай этой Золушке, что у него два дня. Я прикрою, а если этого окажется недостаточно – сдам с потрохами.

Донхёк так умиляется неожиданному единению ассоциаций, что даже отвечает:

– Я не говорил, что он у меня.

– Ты не бросил трубу сразу, – тоном для кретинов отрезает Юнги.

– Один – ноль.

Донхёк от души благодарит мелкую язву за благородство и самоотверженность и в знак искренности своих намерений позволяет тому оставить за собой последнее нецензурное слово. А потом, всё так же посмеиваясь, обращает взгляд на прикидывающегося ветошью Намджуна:

– Сбежал?

– Сбежал, – покладисто кивает тот, не трудясь даже для виду изобразить муки совести.

Донхёк кивает и прикидывает, как можно с пользой провести целых два дня внезапных каникул. Отзвониться Хёсану, взять работу над сэмплом на дом, а там... взгляд залипает на пухлых губах и весь конструктив разом срубает в горизонтальную плоскость.

– Терапия для твоей тонкой душевной организации или трахаться? – великодушно предлагает выбор Донхёк, не уточняя впрочем, что одно другому не шибко-то и мешает.

...И уже через секунду чувствует давление босой ступни у себя между ног, а Намджун даже в лице не меняется.

Донхёк перехватывает его ногу за щиколотку, гладит – и стонет сквозь зубы: никак не привыкнет к ощущению гладковыбритой кожи, когда перед глазами ни единой бабской черты лица. Но – айдол же, мать его.

Намджун смотрит понимающе. Понимающе и тоскливо; Донхёк вспоминает, что выбор был трахаться, а не разводить сопли.

И с удовольствием его воплощает, поднимая Намджуна на ноги и оттесняя в комнату, потому что спасибо большое, разбитая о кухонную столешницу поясница аукается ему ещё с прошлого раза. Намджун шарит у него под толстовкой и целуется, не отлипая, не закрывая глаз, притягивает к себе и жмётся сам. Намджун тактильный и очень нежный, Донхёку иногда неловко становится за оставленные на бёдрах синяки и поспешность, которой можно бы и избежать, но у него почти никогда получается. Намджуна хочется себе – всего и сразу, и навсегда.

Донхёк лижет россыпь родинок на левой лопатке, с силой ведёт ладонью по взмокшей спине и зарывается пальцами в волосы, сжимая кулак. Намджун дёргает головой недовольно, шипит и с шипением же кончает, когда Донхёк проталкивает в него пальцы на одну фалангу, не вынимая члена. На то, чтобы не провалиться следом самому, уходит всё его воспитанное андеграундом самообладание. Донхёк жмурится до цветных фракталов под веками, считает до десяти и выходит. Переворачивает Намджуна на спину и возвращает руки, настойчиво гладя изнутри и снаружи.

Намджун сопротивляется, сжимает колени и кулаки. Не сдерживаясь, лупит ногой в плечо. Хрипит «чтоб тебя». Хрипит «сука». Стонет.

У Донхёка во рту и мозгах всё вяжет от того, как это заводит, он старается смотреть на его лицо, а не вниз, и кончает, вцепившись зубами куда-то пониже колена и случайно прокусывая кожу. Выходка чуть не стоит ему зубов.

В половине четвёртого Донхёк обнаруживает себя на кухне, на излюбленном подоконнике. Руки холодит бутылка пива, в зубах сигарета. В опасной близости от края ракушка-пепельница диаметром с ладонь, некогда матово-белая. Намджун притащил её то ли с богами забытого дикого пляжа, то ли с тропического райского уголка. Романтик, блядь.

Сам Намджун, сидящий у стены и вытянувший ноги на соседнюю табуретку, буравит его раздражённым взглядом, но портит весь эффект звучным зевком. Спрашивает:

– Когда ты научишься не оставлять следов?

– Когда ты научишься сосать прилично? – в тон ему отзывается Донхёк.

Ложь и пиздёж, потому что с такими губами Намджуну не то что учиться – и делать-то ничего особо не надо; Донхёку кажется иногда, что он может спустить от одной лишь картинки и чисто символического прикосновения.

Намджун меняется в лице так стремительно, что он даже не успевает пожалеть о своих словах. Уже через секунду этот придурок ржёт, а ещё через пару – дёргается вперёд и больно кусает Донхёка за ногу.

Донхёк обливается пивом, переворачивает пепельницу и ругается в голос, пытаясь одновременно облизать обожжённые пальцы и зажать ладонью пострадавшее колено. Намджун ухмыляется как паскуда и выглядит неприлично довольным для человека, который всего сутки назад рухнул ему на руки обессиленной тушкой, переживая очередной виток экзистенциального кризиса. Необходимость выяснить причины последнего ещё зудит на краю сознания, но сутки и правда выдались насыщенные. Донхёк не прочь повторить.

– Съездим завтра на пляж? – предлагает он, больше для видимости добавляя в голос оттенок вопроса. – Песня подождёт, и твои детишки со злобной феей-крёстной тоже.

Намджун, уже успевший найти и распотрошить коробку печенья, удивлённо приподнимает брови.

– Я ничего не говорил про песню, – замечает он, не переставая жевать, и вдруг расплывается дурной улыбкой. – У тебя каждый раз моё любимое печенье находится.

– Ложь и пиздёж, – чистосердечно открещивается Донхёк. – Даже как называется не ебу.

Намджун суёт дурацкое печенье ему в рот со словами «на вот, пожуй, а то, когда ты говорить начинаешь, вечно херня какая-то получается».

Донхёк свято уверен, что «херня какая-то» здесь только одна – стоит у него между ног, лыбится и мнит себя командиром, но ему вроде как нравится, так что Донхёк просто щиплет Намджуна за задницу и работает челюстями.

 

_10/02/17_


End file.
